Survivor Indonesia Ep 6 Like The Big Bad Wolf
by mreilly218
Summary: Following another surprise tribal council result Julie and Izzy may find life in the game with a new ally, one tribe member is kidnapped on a spa reward leading to some double dealing, and with the impending merge, chaos ensues before tribal council.


**SURVIVOR INDONESIA**

Jeff: Last time on, Survivor, following a surprising tribal council, Maura had some explaining to do

 _TJ: Can I just ask like what happened?_

 _Maura: I'm sorry I just couldn't go on with Emily she obviously had something against me._

Jeff: Peace at the Jambi tribe was short lived until Devon and Tre attempted to sow dissent in the power alliance

 _Tre: Look at them, they're so cocky thinking they don't have to do anything because, let's face it if we lose immunity they're not going anywhere._

 _Devon: Alix, why aren't you down there with them?_

 _Alix: Hmm?_

 _Devon: I said why aren't you on the beach with your friends?_

Jeff: At the immunity challenge the tribes were forced to rate their members, revealing another crack in the Maluku strong alliance

 _ **George: Of course it really hurts like damn I really don't know what I did to be put in this position.**_

Jeff: In an immunity tiebreaker Siobhan balanced her way to a Jambi victory sending Maluku back to tribal council. Back at camp Julie was forced to yet again scramble despite the plan for the vote to be her ally Izzy.

 _Julie: How would you like to change this game?_

 _ **Julie: George might be the only person in that alliance who I have any chance of talking to, so I'm gonna do whatever it takes.**_

Later on George's indecisiveness made him the new target.

 _Natalee: Are you still voting with us?_

 _George: I really don't know guys._

Jeff: At tribal council George was confident of his swing vote position, but really it was Maura who had got the jump in him by returning to the majority alliance.

 _Maura: George, last vote I played with my heart, this time I'm playing with my head._

 _Sixth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia...George, that's four that's enough; need to bring me your torch._

Jeff: 12 remain, who will be voted out tonight?

Maluku Camp

 **Izzy: So tonight was somewhat surprising, not so much surprising that the person I voted didn't go home but the alliance turned on George and also I guess Maura didn't vote with us so I don't know what to do.**

Izzy: Why did nobody tell us about the plan? We would have voted him too.

Carter: It was like a last minute thing.

Natalee: Yeah Maura came up with the idea right before tribal council.

(Maura looks at Julie guiltily)

Julie: Well it's not me I guess can't complain.

 **TJ: After tribal council Maura seemed to be kinda caught in between the two alliances, she did vote with me this time but last time she didn't and for all I know she could be back against me next time.**

Carter: (To Natalee and TJ) How much do you trust Maura?

Natalee: I don't trust her at all, at all.

Carter: She's the most wishy-washy player in the game.

Natalee: I mean I wouldn't mind if she was the next to go.

TJ: Yeah I mean I guess it's a possibility.

 **Natalee: I don't know exactly what TJ's dedication to Maura is, maybe he sees her as like a mother figure or something but in the end I expect that he would choose us over her.**

Jambi Tribe

(The tribe sits in the shelter as a downpour ensues)

Alix: (Upset) I just wish this rain would stop.

Matt: I mean it sucks but at least we didn't have to go to tribal.

 **Tre: I've reached a point where I'm on a tribe with a group of young kids who really are way in over their heads, they love blindsiding people but when it comes to the elements they complain and complain and complain, and I need a merge soon before I lose my mind.**

Tre: Y'all can just sit and complain or maybe you could get up and try to build up the shelter.

Siobhan: Are you really gonna start this fight right now?

Tre: Siobhan why does it have to be a battle to get you to do something?

Siobhan: I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm tired, it's the middle of the night and I won this tribe the whole damn challenge, your ass could have been gone tonight and it's not because of me.

Tre: That's right Siobhan you're the boss around here. You and your boy have been calling the shots and you vote out whoever you want and bully them on the way out.

Siobhan: Have I bullied anyone? I've just played the game; it's not my fault you've been on the wrong side of the vote.

Devon: Siobhan you've bullied everyone you're argumentative and cocky and newsflash, you're never gonna win this game.

Siobhan: Honestly Devon when did you start hating me so much you used to be with us now you're against me.

Devon: I don't want to play this game with bullies.

Siobhan: Well I wanted to play this game with actual players I guess we can't always get what we want.

 **Matt: I would kind of consider Siobhan to be like our alliance liaison, she fights all the battles she makes all the enemies and I just sit back and enjoy the fireworks.**

 **Devon: Recently I've decided I'd much rather go down with the right people than be aligned with people like Matt and Siobhan. Matt is just a lazy ass who thinks that just because he's been behind all the vote offs he has the right to do nothing but sunbathe. Alix is the definition of a pawn, there's really no reason that she should be staying with the alliance because they're just using her. And worst of all is Siobhan. Siobhan is a manipulative bitch quite frankly, she has no class, no manners, and no concern for anyone except herself, and it infuriates me that she is still here and that she'll be lasting longer than myself.**

Brandon: Guys we can't do this we could be merging today or tomorrow and we're going to get slaughtered by Maluku, Tre take a walk with me.

 **Brandon: Even though I am aligned with the majority alliance I'm still closest with Tre, and I want the guy to be able to work with the alliance because that's one number for me that I can work with.**

Brandon: I know these people are driving you crazy but you gotta suck it up and work with them.

Tre: I'd rather just go in and swap sides.

Brandon: We don't know the other side do you really wanna be seventh cause if you stuck with us we can go final four me you Alix Devon depending on when we merge. If there's another tribal council for us I want you to stay so you gotta grin and bare the next few days.

Tre: Okay okay as long as you promise we'll be there in the end.

Reward Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! Jambi getting your first look at the new Maluku tribe, George voted out of at the last tribal council. Okay ready to get to today's challenge?

Tribes: Yes!

Jeff: For today's challenge both four members of each tribe will paddle out their boats to three separate stations where you will find a barrel of the other team's color, you will undo the lid and as a tribe you need to sink the barrel. Once all three barrels have been sunken two members need to use the numbers marked on the lid to solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish their puzzle wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?

Tribes: Yes.

Jeff: The winning tribe will get something I'm sure you are all craving, a spa day.

(The tribes react excitedly)

Jeff: You will enjoy massages, hot showers, mud baths, and a buffet of different Indonesian foods. And one more thing, the winning tribe will have the chance to kidnap one member from the losing tribe and that person will get to enjoy all the benefits of that reward, something that could be a pivotal strategic move.

 **Julie: I am actually praying like I am willing to get down on my knees and beg to get kidnapped by the Jambi tribe, it could be my chance to finally put myself in a decent position strategically and that's what I need.**

 **Brandon: Having the chance to kidnap one of the players from the other tribe could be a huge benefit or a huge disaster we could possibly gain a number or we could have someone like Tre or Devon defect or spill our secrets so I don't know what the better option is.**

Jeff: Both tribes ready?

Tribes: Yes.

Jeff: Let's get to it then. Both tribes even, nobody sitting out I'll give you a minute to strategize.

Paddling for Jambi: Tre, Brandon, Siobhan and Devon. Matt and Alix doing the puzzle.

Paddling for Maluku: TJ, Natalee, Carter and Izzy. Julie and Maura will be doing the puzzle.

Survivor's ready? GO!

Both tribes heading toward the first barrel, this will exhaust you but if one single person lets up it will be costly.

(The Maluku's boat starts to veer off course approaching the first barrel)

Jeff: Maluku struggling now to get to the first barrel while Jambi arrives at the barrel, Tre prying of the lid, now you have to sink it.

(Maluku finally arrives at the first barrel while Jambi begins to slowly float away from theirs.)

Jeff: Jambi struggling to sink the barrel as they drift away from it.

Brandon: Siobhan paddle towards me towards me.

Jeff: Brandon directing his tribe back towards the barrel and slowly it's starting to sink as they fill it with water. Both barrels starting to sink.

(Jambi sinks their barrel first and starts to paddle away, Maluku follows closely behind)

Jeff: Jambi off to an early lead, Maluku trying to keep up.

(The Maluku boat once again is off course)

Jeff: Maluku continues to struggle with the paddling of course again as Jambi arrives at their second barrel. Jambi has the paddling system down whatever it is, it's working for them as they begin to sink barrel number two.

Natalee: What the hell is going on just paddle back that way.

Izzy: We're all paddling I don't get what's going on.

Jeff: Maluku falling apart, still struggling to get to that second barrel while Jambi has sunken their second and is on to the third.

Julie: This is a complete disaster.

Jeff: Jambi now has the third lid as Maluku finally gets to the second one.

(Maluku begins to sink their second barrel; Jambi sinks their third and starts paddling back)

Jeff: Jambi now almost at the beach as Maluku finally sinks the second barrel. Matt and Alix ready to take on the puzzle.

(Jambi arrives at the beach; Maluku's third barrel finally sinks)

Alix: (To Matt) You just do what you have to do.

Jeff: This puzzle you need to get all lids in the right place and then rotate them to finish the image.

(Matt places the first lid in and rotates it into the right spot)

Jeff: Jambi has their first piece, Maluku just now arriving at the beach, but it doesn't seem to matter as Jambi places their second piece, they just need one more.

(Maluku takes the lid and begins to put it in place just as Jambi puts their final piece in)

Jeff: And with that, Jambi wins reward, a spa day and a chance to kidnap one member of the Maluku tribe!

Okay Jambi, important choice, which member of the Maluku tribe do you want to kidnap.

(Julie tries to make a subtle gesture to the Jambi tribe)

Brandon: We're gonna take Maura, Jeff.

Jeff: Ok Maura, the good news is you will be enjoying a spa day, bad news you will be separated from your tribe until the next immunity challenge.

 **Siobhan: Choosing Maura we thought was a really strategic decision for us, we could either try to sway her to our side or make it seem like we've done so in order to sow dissent. And it might be nice to have dissent amongst someone who isn't me.**

Jambi Reward

 **Alix: A spa reward is like the greatest reward I could have imagined. It is the perfect way to bring this tribe together I think that hopefully we might come out of it clean, happy, and united.**

(Matt sits with Tre and Siobhan on a couch)

Matt: Tre, listen, let me talk to Maura we need to convince her of our unity and realistically I know we don't have any but we just need to convince her.

 **Tre: I don't particularly like Matt, I know I really don't like Siobhan, but at this point they have some magic ability they have to get the majority on their side and if I don't wanna get wiped out by the other tribe maybe Brandon's right and I should just stick with them.**

(Maura comes over and sits on the couch)

Maura: Oh my word y'all look so clean.

Siobhan: I know we finally smell good, and look how clean your hair is.

 **Maura: I think the Jambi tribe picked me because they assumed that I would be on the outside or that I would spill all my secrets to them, but I'm planning on employing some good old fashioned old lady espionage.**

Maura: So I figure your first two votes were for strength but why Randall.

Matt: Randall was more of like a negative influence he didn't really work around camp.

Siobhan: Yeah he sat around and ordered people around and we had enough strength.

Maura: So this was a unanimous choice?

Matt: Yeah he just was too bossy and it pushed everyone over the line when he tried to blindside Tre.

 **Matt: Maura has a lot of questions, thankfully Siobhan and me just keep spinning our stories and we're pretty much in sync.**

Matt: So Maura tell us about your tribe how did the votes all happen? I mean we saw that one tribal so we know that your votes are a little all over the place.

Maura: Um well Julie was on the outside at first but she's sort of integrated back into the tribe.

Matt: (Sarcastically) Has she really? I don't really think someone can just integrate like that.

Maura: Well she's done fine for herself she wouldn't flip.

Matt: Well we brought you here because we were really looking to work with you.

Maura: Oh my word really?

Matt: (Smiling) My momma told me if you can find yourself a good Christian mother then you gotta work with her.

Maura: (laughing) Well I do trust a good momma's boy

(They both laugh)

 **Matt: I haven't spoken to my mother in two years, but Maura doesn't need to know that.**

 **Maura: Well I know I had trouble playing with my heart before but now I'm trying to play smarter but I really do like the Jambi tribe kids they're good kids.**

(Alix sits with Maura braiding her hair)

Matt: Can we count on you Maura? I'd gladly go to the end with you.

Maura: If you can promise me the end then I'd absolutely do it.

Matt: I could hug you.

Maura: Oh come here.

 **Matt: Realistically I'd love Maura flipping, if we merge with numbers I'd love to have allies on Maluku to further myself, if we merge without numbers then I want someone to flip to my side.**

Maluku Camp

Carter: I really hope that she doesn't tell them about everything that's gone down.

Julie: Well I'll tell you guys right now, if we merge I have no interest in flipping I mean if my options are number four with Maluku or seven with Jambi it's a pretty easy choice.

 **Natalee: As we progress more and more I've found that Julie may actually be a better ally than Maura, I find Maura just too inconsistent and Julie's right there is no purpose in her flipping so maybe I might start working with her.**

(Natalee pulls Julie aside)

Natalee: Ok listen, if you think you're tight with Maura, you're wrong.

(Julie looks surprised)

Natalee: TJ has this weird maternal bond with her and she's his number one, he wants to go to the final two with her.

Julie: So basically we lose this, then me, you, Izzy, and Carter vote Maura?

Natalee: It's perfect.

 **Julie: This moment is like better than finding the hidden immunity idol I have some security and Maura may have been an ally and maybe a friend but I think she's like the big bad wolf dressed as red riding hood's grandmother.**

(TJ walks over)

TJ: Hey ladies are you off to get tree mail?

Natalee: We were just talking about some girl things.

 **TJ: I'm very suspicious when I find Natalee talking to Julie alone in the middle of the forest I can't imagine what they could possibly be discussing.**

 **Natalee: When I was talking to Julie of course TJ shows up and intrudes. While I did say I want to work with Julie I'm not trying to burn all my bridges, I want to make it to the end so I need as many people trusting me as possible.**

Immunity Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys!

First thing's first ready Jambi, I'll take back immunity. Ready to get to today's challenge?

Tribes: Yes.

Jeff: For todays challenge both tribes will line up on a very narrow balance beam. One tribe member at a time, you must move across the beam and around the other tribe members. The person crossing can only touch one member at a time. If you touch two people at once or fall into the water, you must start all over. Once a member reaches the platform, the next person goes. The tribe who gets all their members across first wins. Winner gets immunity; loser gets a date with me at a tribal council.

Jeff: I'll give you both a minute to strategize.

(The tribes are set up with Jambi having, in order from farthest to closest: Siobhan, Alix, Brandon, Devon, Matt, Tre. The Maluku tribe stands Izzy, Maura, Julie, Natalee, TJ, Carter.)

(Siobhan begins to try to go around Alix as Izzy does the same with Maura, Alix falls off balance and goes into the water)

Devon: Siobhan switch with Alix so she can go over you.

Jeff: Jambi right off the bat trying out a new strategy the question is will it work?

(Izzy goes around Maura and then Julie)

Jeff: The Maluku tribe making good progress as Izzy proceeds across the beam. Jambi having some trouble early on but now they've started to get the hang of it as Alix goes over Siobhan.

(Alix tries to step over Brandon but struggles)

Matt: Al try going around him.

(Alix tries to go around Brandon but reaches our and touches Matt in the process)

Jeff: Alix you can only touch one player at a time, go in the water.

Brandon: What if we all jump in and do taller people in the beginning so they can step over.

Devon: You wanna try it?

Siobhan: I don't know if it's a good idea

Tre: I say try it.

Alix: Ok let's do it.

(They all jump in. Meanwhile Izzy has gotten past everyone except Carter; she begins to go around him as well and ends up on the finish platform)

Jeff: So while Maluku has their first member across Jambi has everyone repositioning, we will see if it pays off.

(Maura gets past Julie and Natalee and starts working on getting around TJ, meanwhile Tre tries to step over Matt but falls off in the process)

Siobhan: (whispering) Oh my God.

Jeff: Jambi falling apart as Maluku gets their second member to the finish platform.

(Tre tries again this time getting over Matt and then proceeds to step over Devon as well)

Jeff: Jambi finding some luck now once Tre is over the taller tribemates it's much easier.

(Julie gets past Natalee but gets caught up with TJ, they start to lose balance)

Carter: Careful guys careful!

Jeff: Julie and TJ get tied up but they regain balance and she's now on her way past Carter. Meanwhile Tre steps over Siobhan and crosses to the finish platform for Jambi just as Julie does, making it 3-1 Maluku.

(Natalee struggles with TJ and falls in the water)

Jeff: Natalee in the water for Maluku opening the door for Jambi as Matt steps over Brandon.

TJ: Nat, do what they're doing go over me.

(Natalee climbs back on to the beam and steps over TJ as Matt steps over Siobhan to cross to the finish)

Jeff: Maluku now trying to use Jambi's strategy and it's paying off as Natalee crosses to the finish platform it's now 4-2.

Siobhan: Devon hurry.

Jeff: Devon steps over Siobhan and it's now 4-3, but it will be too little too late as TJ steps past Carter, and now Carter side steps his way to the finish platform, and with that Maluku wins immunity! Maluku come get immunity. Jambi, I've got nothing for you but a date with me at tribal council. Head back to camp.

Jambi Camp

 **Tre: Going to tribal council right before the merge is just the worst thing that can happen. I feel like I almost made it like it was in sight and now I'm probably going to get voted out, so I don't know what play to make.**

(Devon and Tre sit and talk by the fire)

Devon: Is there some sort of gameplay for us?

Tre: I mean who would flip?

Devon: Brandon maybe, but only if Alix would.

 **Devon: It's more than obvious that Matt and Siobhan, the Jambi King and Queen, will be sticking together. I was originally a part of that alliance because I didn't think Ivy and Arthur were good influences on the tribe so now I have to hope that maybe Alix and Brandon will realize like "Hey, these two are gonna be inseparable now's our chance to make a move." But who knows?**

(Alix, Brandon, Matt and Siobhan speak in the woods)

Matt: Well it's a simple question Tre or Devon tonight?

Siobhan: Personally I'd like to vote both of them.

Brandon: It's not about strength it's about which one of them we can trust more in a merge and I really think we can trust Tre over Devon.

Siobhan: I just feel like if the other tribe targets me then Tre would be happy to go along with it.

Alix: I honestly think it's like six in one, half dozen in the other.

Brandon: I honestly don't think Devon is trustworthy at all she already flopped once.

 **Brandon: When it comes to making a group decision on who we should vote off I'd much rather keep Tre who I made a deal with earlier and who I genuinely believe would stick with the Jambi tribe over Maluku.**

Matt: Ok well is that good?

Alix: Yeah that's good.

 **Siobhan: I would personally really like Tre out, I think he would be an immunity threat, I don't trust him and above all I frickin' hate that guy like with a passion, the first tribal he called me weak and conniving and I'd be so satisfied writing his name down.**

(Tre approaches the group)

Tre: Listen, I'm here to wave a white flag, I'll write down Devon and just know from here on out I'm with you guys. I hope we can move past our differences, especially us Siobhan.

Siobhan: I mean I don't really know if I can trust you yet but I think for tonight's vote that's fine.

(Tre, Alix, and Brandon leave Matt and Siobhan alone)

(Siobhan makes a face at Matt)

Matt: You want Tre don't you?

Siobhan: I really want Tre out.

Matt: We can't vote someone out just because we don't like them though.

Siobhan: Sure we can, and it's not like it's completely counterproductive.

Matt: Fine, you pitch it to Alix and Brandon I'm okay with whatever makes you happy.

 **Matt: Siobhan and I have a relationship as if we've known each other for a long time, and I could read it on her face that she's having difficulty voting for Devon, so maybe we switch it, it's no skin off my teeth really.**

(Devon approaches Alix and Brandon as they walk back to camp)

Devon: Here's my last ditch effort pitch guys I hope you're ready to listen. Basically this vote is assuming we're merging at eleven, if we don't merge at eleven and we merge at ten, we want to tie it up in numbers five-five, my thing is Siobhan offers no strength. If we lose Tre or myself we guarantee ourselves a loss and we merge six-four. Simple pitch, if I wasn't scrambling it would still seem logical.

 **Alix: Devon's pitch was actually one of the worst pitches I've heard in Survivor, if anything I think it confirms that she's like literally the shiftiest player in the game.**

Brandon: I mean for your sake Devon, I'm not going to not entertain it.

 **Devon: I sort of tried to play my last trump card, I mean there's no idol clues for me, my only other hope is that it's Tre not me.**

(Siobhan approaches Alix and Brandon)

Siobhan: I think voting Devon is a mistake I wanna vote Tre, he's gonna throw any of us under the bus and be an immunity threat, now's the chance to stop that.

Brandon: You gotta slow it down Siobhan, Tre promised he would stay with us we gotta believe that.

Siobhan: One promise doesn't make up for everything he's done.

Brandon: If it's any indication of who we can trust which person said they would stick with us through anything and which just came to me and Alix with a plan to take you out?

Siobhan: Did Devon do that?

Alix: Yeah Siobhan like a few minutes ago she was trying to target you saying if we merge don't merge before next tribal you're gonna cost us to go down in numbers six-four.

Matt: That doesn't even make sense.

 **Brandon: This tribal council should be one of the easiest but now it's become just sheer craziness, Siobhan plays a lot with her impulses and it's created some chaos.**

Tribal Council

Jeff: Jambi welcome back to tribal council. Matt, this is a tribe that has really never voted based on strength and has been strategic in every vote, how does that play out with numbers dwindling?

Matt: Well Jeff, like you said, this tribe has been divided on every vote in preparation for who can be the most trustworthy group of people.

Jeff: Devon give me an idea here, who would be included in this group of people.

Devon: Jeff, this vote is about who Matt, Siobhan, Alix, and Brandon can trust more.

Jeff: So between you and Tre?

Devon: Yes.

Jeff: So Tre, what do you do at this point to convince this foursome to take you in, does it become more of a scrambling situation or does it become more of a "here's what I have to offer" pitch situation.

Tre: For me my best choice was to be calm and without seeming desperate just approach them and say I'm with you, you basically own my vote.

Jeff: Devon, does it make you worried that Tre has a more calm approach and is willing to say, "You own my vote,"?

Devon: Well I certainly think that just because Tre is being calmer doesn't mean he's not scrambling. I think we're both desperate at this point and he's willing to say anything to save himself. If anything that seems more underhanded.

Jeff: Siobhan, does what Devon is saying ring true to you, does Tre's plea make you more or less trusting of him?

Siobhan: Honestly, Tre can say few things that make me immediately trusting of him.

Jeff: Does that bode well for Devon then?

Siobhan: I actually was set on keeping Devon until she decided to spearhead a plan against me.

Jeff: Brandon, was this plan something worth raising concern for?

Brandon: Every single plan no matter how small is worth raising concern, but this one in particular isn't going to affect the result too much.

Jeff: So Tre, what is the last thing you have to say to your tribe to keep you in?

Tre: I want my tribe to know that I will be with you. I said it to Brandon and now I'm glad I have the opportunity to say it to the others.

Jeff: Devon?

Devon: I was the original alliance with you guys, I maybe did stray for the past votes but I'm ready to vote with you guys I'm strong, I'm here for you.

Jeff: Definitely two convincing arguments, which one will pay off, we will find out. It's time to vote, Alix you're up first.

Alix: ...

Tre: Dev, you know this is how it's gotta be sorry girl.

Matt: ...

Brandon: ...

Devon: Tre, you or me dude sorry.

Siobhan: ... You cannot imagine the amount of pleasure I'm getting from this vote.

Jeff: I'll tally the votes.

If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so...

Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Tre

Devon

Devon, two votes Devon, one vote Tre.

Devon, three votes Devon

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Indonesia...Devon, that's four that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Devon: Ok guys good game.

Tre: (whispering) I meant what I said, you won't regret this.

Jeff: Devon, your tribe has spoken.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE


End file.
